This is rather undpleasant, Sab- sick cas
by AnIndustriousBat
Summary: With Dean out on a hunt with Garth, Sam and Castiel are back at the bunker enjoying some down time while they are on-call should the case require some heavy research. One day, Castiel wakes up feeling a bit strange but Sam is observant and clever enough to put two and two together and help out the new-found member of humanity. Sick!cas and caring!sam


"So, what are your plans for the day Cas?" Sam asked over the screen of his laptop, his coffee mug halfway to his mouth while he regarded the ex-angel fondly.

A few moments went by without an answer until Sam looked across the table at his spaced-out friend.

He frowned and set down the mug and knit his brows together, "Cas? You in there?" he asked with a wave of his hand.

Castiel looked up at him startled. He blinked a couple times and dug a knuckle into his left eye to itch it a moment before he in turn furrowed his brow questioningly at the taller man.

"Hmm, whadt was that again, Sam?"

"I was asking what you were going to do today, you not get enough sleep or something? Dean and I already went over the finer points of sleeping, eating... showering..."

Cas shook his head and cleared his throat, an itchy sound that Sam hadn't heard him make before.

"No, No. I'm fide. I slepd well, even slepd in a bit, listending to the birds outside my window". A faint smile appeared briefly before He cleared his throat again and swirled the spoon in his cereal bowl, turning his gaze to the soggy lumps, which didn't inspire his appetite.

Sam watched him a moment, narrowing his eyes and taking in the other man's appearance.

Though normally bedraggled this early in the morning, Castiel always appeared bright and eager to start his day. He was usually more talkative around Sam when they were alone, and what with Dean a state out, assisting Garth on a simple hunt, He should have been regaled with yesterday's adventure into the garden the angel was trying to resurrect, or perhaps some more trivia on bees or whatever else Cas had found enthralling.

Instead, the smaller man sat quietly looking at his neglected cereal bowl, clearing his throat and rubbing at his...

oh!

It dawned on him as he catalogued what he realized now were symptoms.

Itchy eyes. Check. Itchy throat. Check. Congestion, oh yeah, definitely check. Itchy nose-

K'issh.

Ah, check.

"Bless you, um Cas?"

He waited a moment, watching the ex-angel slowly turn his head side to side as the tickle slowly took him over. He panted and slid his chair back from the table and stood up, turning his back to Sam.

Hih'kisshuh. Hih'issh. P'isht!

He groaned and snuffled into the sleeve of his sleep top and then reached up to rub away irritated tears.

"Bless you again. Cas, turn around and let me see", he said as he stood up from the table and walked around it, placing a hand on a trembling shoulder.

Castiel looked up at Sam, worry evident even among the allergic tears.

"Th-uh... Thangs, Sab. Whadt's happending to my ve- me? This doesn'd feel like when I caught the flu just before Thangsgiving".

Sam smiled reassuringly and lead Cas back to his seat and crossed the room to root around in the cabinet next to the fridge to get his allergy meds. He'd already taken one himself that morning, it was spring after all.

"Well", he said as he handed Cas the tiny pill and uncapped a bottle of water which he handed over. Only once Cas had taken the medicine and drained half the bottle did he speak again.

"Okay, well, I think you're suffering from allergies. A lot of people get affected in the spring and fall, depending on you know, flowering patterns or whatever. You said you listened to the birds this morning, does that mean you slept with your window open?"

A microscopic nod answered him, as Cas looked down at his hands guiltily. Leave it to him to find out aspects of human life the hard way. He sniffled then, and Sam felt his heart clench, almost as if he could read the angel's mind.

"Don't worry about it, sometimes I forget and I've had allergies since I was a kid. Hang on and I'll go shut your window".

He stood and ruffled a hand through Castiel's hair, more for reassurance than to tease. He had to retract his hand quickly when he saw Cas' mouth go a bit slack and his shoulders rise and fall in stuttered anticipation.

K'isshoo. hih'issh. ISSH! Huh-'K'aSSH! heh- ugh. "This is rather undpleasant, Sab", Cas said finally once he caught his breath, the congestion softening his words.

Sam chuckled and dug out a tissue from his pocket and handed it over. "Yeah, don't I know it? Bless you again, by the way. The medicine should kick in soon, you'll likely have to take it every morning like I do, and you may be drowsy for a while as your body adjusts to it but you'll be fine. I promise".

Cas looked up at him and offered a small smile back. "Thadk you, Sab". He turned away from Sam and buried his reddening nose into the tissue, issuing a really stuffy blow that made Sam feel genuinely sorry for the guy.

"No problem, just don't leave your window open. If you want to wake up to birdsong, I'll show you how to change your alarm on your phone to it once I get back".

There was a flash of enthusiasm deep in Castiel's eyes and Sam chuckled again as he headed out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the bedrooms.


End file.
